Bang Bang
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: "The one name you can call out tonight is mine, got it, Lizard?" He smirked before forcing his helm forward, slamming his lips against hers once more before pulling away. "Whatever you say, Lady Bug."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bang Bang  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Pairing:** Fem!Shrapnel/Grimlock  
**Universe: **Prime – _"Three Little Words"_ and _"Take My Spark"_ AU  
**Warnings:** f/m, het, spike-'n'-valve, oral, bondage, pnp, language, dirty talk, and other nsfw material.

**Songs of Inspiration:  
**"_Bang Bang" _by_ 3OH!3_

**Summary: **"The one name you can call out tonight is mine, got it, _Lizard_?" He smirked before forcing his helm forward, slamming his lips against hers once more before pulling away. "Whatever you say, _Lady Bug_."

**Author's Note: **Wow, I wrote this super quick. I have finals this week and finally took a break from studying to write this up lickity-split, hehe. I actually can't believe how fast I wrote this, considering I just finished writing my English final. Perhaps my muse is beginning to cooperate for the time being, eheh. And whoops, looks like I got carried away again. Oh well, hehe. Anyways, this was a request from _SpeedStreek360_, who is a wonderful author and is one of my favorites. Although, to get this pairing, you might want to read her story _"Take My Spark"_ and before reading that, read _"Three Little Words"_. You won't regret, I assure you that!

I hope this is what you were looking for, Speedy! I had a lot of a fun writing this, and if you've got more you'd like to see, send me a message and I'll see what I can do! Alright, enjoy!

* * *

**Bang Bang **

* * *

"You. Me. Berth. Now."

Grimlock was shoved into his private quarters and was pushed down onto his berth while soft lips assaulted his own. His mouth was invaded by his lover's glossa, and he relished in her sweet taste. Her servos run up and down the front of his chassis while he let his own wander, moving with the grooves of her own body.

One servo slid down her back while the other moved to her front, suddenly groping her aft and bust. She gasped, her glossa slipping from his mouth, a trail of oral lubricant connecting them. She growled playfully before nipping at his lips.

Primus, he loved an assertive femme.

"Now if you can't behave–"

Shrapnel gasped again as Grimlock slapped his servo against her aft, the sound resonating off the walls of his quarters. She snarled before wrestling him in the berth, reaching up to grab his wrists, shoving her large bust into his face.

Grimlock took this opportunity to lick at her breasts, causing Shrapnel to groan as she continued to work. The Dinobot didn't stop until he heard a faint click, and his optics opened wide behind his visor as his lover pulled away. He tried to pull his arms down, but found that they stated firmly in place above his head. His visor grew bright as he turned to glare at the Insecticon.

"Hey! That's not fa–"

He stopped when he felt soft digits press against his lips. He say her smirking at him, and his cheeks quickly gained color, both from arousal and embarrassment.

"Now, Grimmy. I told you that if you didn't behave, I'd have to make you."

The Dinobot leader gasped loudly and groaned when Shrapnel began to grind her hips against his heated pelvic plating. He panted as she teased sensitive areas on his chassis, her digits slipping underneath plating and playing with the wires that sent shocks of delicious electricity coursing through his frame.

"Oh, Primus–"

Grimlock cried out in pleasure and pain as Shrapnel slammed her hips down against his plating, his pressurizing spike begging to be released. She leaned in close to his face, her lips almost touching his.

"The one name you can call out tonight is mine, got it, _Lizard_?"

He smirked before forcing his helm forward, slamming his lips against hers once more before pulling away.

"Whatever you say, _Lady Bug_."

She smirked before pecking him on the lips.

"_Good boy._"

Grimlock snarled playfully at her at her remark. The Dinobot leader shivered as her hips began to grind against his, however this time, there was much more force. He groaned and let his head fall backwards.

His red optics snapped open upon hearing a faint click and pulled his head up to see that _delectable valve right above his face_. Lubricant dripped down Shrapnel's thighs and onto his chassis. He licked his lips before looking up to look at her.

"I've always wanted you to sit on my face like this."

She giggled. "Well it looks like your lucky day, lizard."

She lowered her hips, and just when her valve was in reach, Grimlock's glossa darted out and pressed hard against the sensor node above her moist entrance, causing her to cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Holy slag, Grimlock, y-you're so good at this!"

She felt his smirk against her and she keened, throwing her head back and spreading her legs, one placed on each side of her lover's helm.

Grimlock alternated between thrusting his think glossa into her dripping valve and licking along her thighs, teasing to her no end. Finally, she yelled out, wrapping her thighs around his helm and slowly began to hump his face. She cried out when his glossa curled and struck a particularly sensitive cluster of nodes inside her valve.

"Ooooh, Grimlock! Holy slag, I'm gonna- oh fuck I'm gonna overload!"

The Insecticon screamed as a powerful overload ran through her frame, her thighs tightening around the Dinobot's helm and her valve clenching at his glossa. He licked at the rush of lubricant that gushed out of her valve, savoring every last drop of it.

Shrapnel shook as the aftershocks of her powerful overload still jolted through her. She managed to unwrap her legs from around her lover's helm, backing off enough to see him lick his lips clean of the lubricant she squirted onto his face.

She blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Grimlock smirked, licking up the last trace of her orgasm off his face. "It's alright babe, that was so fucking hot. You know how riled up I get when you used human slang in the berth."

Shrapnel smirked and giggled. She let her servo drift down to her lover's interface panel, rubbing and teasing the seams. His breath caught in his throat, and she slid down his body until she came to face his panel, kissing it softly in places where she knew it would drive Grimlock wild.

"Open up, love."

He couldn't resist such an invitation. There was a push of air and a faint click, and Grimlock moaned as his pressurized spike was finally set free.

Shrapnel licked her lips in delight. She always loved how big her lover was. Her glossa snaked out, and she dragged it all the way up the underside of Grimlock's spike, flicking the tip over the slit of his arousal, licking up the pre-fluid that escaped.

Her soft digits wrapped around the base, pumping slightly as she wrapped her mouth around the head of her lover's spike, her glossa flicking over several nodes that she knew by spark.

Grimlock nearly sobbed as Shrapnel took him into her mouth. She felt so soft and warm and wet, and it took every single ounce of his willpower not to begin thrusting into her mouth. Instead, he tried to relax and let her work, but found even that to be difficult when she began sucking, the suction almost driving him over the edge.

"Shrapnel! Holy shit!"

He pulled his helm to look down at her face as she swallowed his entire length, her smooth and wet throat cables contracted deliciously around him. She looked back at him and smiled around his spike, giggling slightly, which sent wondrous vibrations through his intimate areas.

He moaned loudly as she swallowed around his again, her servo still pumping around the base.

"Oh fuck, babe! If you keep swallowing me like that, I–oh frag, I don't know if I'll l-last much longer."

Grimlock let out a groan of disappointment as he felt his lover smirk around his spike, and swallow one last time before letting him slip from her mouth, a trail of oral lubricant connecting them.

Shrapnel licked her lips before pulling herself up, holding the base of her lover' spike.

"As much as I'd love for you to overload in my mouth, I'm afraid I have other plans."

The femme smirked and gasped loudly as she sank down his Grimlock's large spike, the two of them letting out moans of shear pleasure. When buried to the hilt, she exhaled, letting herself adjust to her lover's girth and length. If there was one thing she loved about Grimlock, it was his perfectly modeled spike.

"I want you to overload inside of me tonight, love."

Grimlock groaned softly as he felt Shrapnel's wet valve clench and contract around him, pulling him in as deep as he could go. He wanted so bad to thrust his hips up into her, but stopped himself from doing so, letting her adjust to his size.

Primus, no matter how many times they did this, she was still as tight as ever.

"Frag, you're so tight and wet. If you let me go, I'll give you the ride of your life."

Shrapnel opened her optics and glanced at Grimlock, her optics glazed over with pleasure and lust.

"Oh no, not tonight love. I'm in charge."

The Dinobot leader groaned as she began to move her hips at a slow pace, the wet slap of her aft against his pelvic region nearly driving him insane. He felt her clench around his spike tightly again as she overloaded for a second time, going slightly faster as the head of his length bumped against the back of her valve, brushing against her ceiling node.

"Oh fuck, Grimmy. You're just so fucking big and long and oh so perfect. It's as if your spike was just made to fuck my valve. Every time you cum inside me makes me go over the edge again, filling me to the brim to where it leaks down my thighs! I always feel so full when I'm with you like this. Shit, I wish you could stay inside me forever and give me an endless overload after overload! It'd be like I've died and joined the well! Oh Primus!"

That was it.

That was the last straw.

Grimlock roared as he pulled against the stasis cuffs around his wrists, snapping them in two. His lover gasped as she was suddenly on her back, the head of her lover's thick spike pressed against the back of her valve once more, before Grimlock slammed into her, hard.

She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, scraping her claws over the metal plating. Grimlock had her legs placed over his shoulders, and thrust into her fast and hard at a new angle, hitting her ceiling node with every movement.

"Grimlock! Oh shi– Ahh! I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuuck! Shrapnel! Hold on, babe! I'm almost there!"

"Slag, slag, slag! Oooh frrraaaagg I'm overloading!"

Grimlock literally roared as Shrapnel's valve clamped down on his spike, contracting around him and overloading into his lover's valve. He continued to pump into her, letting them ride our their powerful overloads, letting her valve clench around him as she came down from her high. She groaned and nipped at her neck as she clawed at his back, transfluid filling every inch of her valve.

The Dinobot finally gathered the strength to push himself up, and slowly pull out of his lover with a pop. She groaned with disappointment at the lose of his spike, but moaned when his transfluid slipped out of her to run down her thighs.

"H-haa. I wish you could stay inside me."

"Hehe, I think we'd both like that."

They both shared a laugh before letting their lips touch, deeply kissing each other. Grimlock pulled the covers over their helms as Shrapnel giggled, Grimlock's hands roaming to her chest again, rubbing her bust.

"Oh love, you're gonna get me excited again."

"And who says I don't want that?"

The femme sighed. "I'm tired, you old horn dog. Maybe after a nap."

How could he deny her. He reached for something in the nightstand and pulled his arm back. He raised one of her legs, cleaning her thighs of lubricant and transfluid with a cloth. She gasped, heat returning to her face as he massaged over-sensitive areas. Shrapnel groaned as Grimlock's fingertips traced over the scratches he left on her aft and thighs, eyeing the paint transfers that were there as well.

"I'll buff those out for you later."

She laughed. "What good would that do? If I let your buff them out, ten klicks later they'll be back. With even more than there was before."

Grimlock chuckled, his laughter booming. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again, wrapping his massive arms around her waists, and pulling her close.

"I love you, Lady Bug."

"I love you, too, Godzilla."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bang Bang  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Pairing:** Fem!Shrapnel/Grimlock  
**Universe:** Prime – "Three Little Words" and "Take My Spark" AU  
**Warnings:** mentions of past interfacing, language

**Songs of Inspiration:  
**"_Bang Bang" _by_ 3OH!3  
_"_How We Kill Stars" _by _Shaka Ponk_

**Summary:** "The one name you can call out tonight is mine, got it, Lizard?" He smirked before forcing his helm forward, slamming his lips against hers once more before pulling away. "Whatever you say, Lady Bug."

**Author's Note:** Another request from Speedy. A lot of talking in this part. I'm usually not very good with dialogue, but I tried. I'm not quite used to writing this much dialogue, but practice makes perfect, I suppose. I wasn't exactly happy with the ending, but oh well. It happens. I hope this is to your liking Speedy! If you've got anymore suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bang Bang – Part 2**

* * *

Her optics flickered slightly, slowly waking. She groaned, stretching about her arms and legs, which was followed by a moan as she felt that pleasurable ache in her valve that was always left over from an intense interfacing session.

Her optics still closed, she turned over, only to be met by her lover's face next to hers. He was still in deep recharge, breathing softly, warm puffs of air tickling her faceplates. She smiled before closing her eyes once again, attempting to slip back into a peaceful recharge with her lover.

* * *

Outside Grimlock's quarters, Maximum and Silversun waited. They pounded on his door, trying to wake the Dinobot leader from his slumber.

"Hey, Grimlock! Wake up! We've got training today!"

Maximum's fist kept pounding against the metal plating of the door, but still, nothing. He growled in frustration as he began to grow impatient.

"Oh for Primus sake, come on you overgrown lizard!"

As his agitation, he kicked the door. Still nothing.

"Alright, that's it."

"Maximum, you probably should wait. It's not polite to–"

"I don't even care anymore, Silv. He needs to get up now and it looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Silversun sighed and shrugged. Once Maximum got going, there was no stopping him. He watched as Max put in the override code to the Dinobot's quarters, and the metal doors slid open. He quickly stepped inside.

"Grimlock, get up! We have–"

He froze.

"–training... today..."

Silversun looked over Maximum's shoulder, only to have his optics go wide and wishing he hadn't peeked in. On the Dinobot's berth, Grimlock slept contently... with Shrapnel by his side. The two of them were sprawled out, the mech's helm resting in the crook of the femme's neck, while Shrapnel's servo rested on the side of his faceplates. They were both in deep recharge, their soft breathing the only sound in the room.

Silversun quickly backed out of the room, knowing not to get in the crossfire. He knew better than that.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Grimlock's visor suddenly activated and he shot up, reaching for his sword. When he saw the Prime's son in his private quarters, however, he backed off, simply shrugging his shoulders and laying back down.

"Don't you go back into recharge on me! I asked you a question!"

The silver mech heard a groan.

"Shut up, Maxi. I'm tryin to sleeeeeeeep..."

Shrapnel pulled a pillow over his helm, blocking out the light and, hopefully, blocking out the lecture that was to come. She was not in the mood for this today.

"Oh no! You're gonna tell me what's going on here! What are you doing in his overgrown lizard's private quarters and what are you doing in his berth?!"

Grimlock sat up and looked Maximum in the eye.

"What did you just say about me you little punk?"

There was no fear in the silver mech's optics.

"You heard me, Godzilla."

The Dinobot snarled, having to use most of his self-control to not lash out at the Prime's son.

"Grimlock, dear. Calm down."

He pulled back, letting Shrapnel sit up. She yawned and rubbed at her lower back, stretching out and letting joints pop.

"You can put two and two together, Maxi. You can figure it out."

Maximum blushed after seeing the tell-tale signs of a rather adventurous night the two must have had.

"Oh for Primus' sake... you didn't?"

"We sure did. S'not the first time either."

"Wh-aa-awhat?"

He watched her yawn again with a blank expression on her faceplates, like this was the most casual thing in the world.

"I... seriously cannot believe you right now."

She shrugged.

"What's not to believe? I mean, you slept with–"

"YEP-EP. That is different."

"Yeah, I bet. What's the big deal about it? Does it rub your protoform the wrong way?"

She smirked playfully at him and he turned away.

"No. It's just... I don't know. I'm trying to look out for you, dude."

Shrapnel smiled and leaned up to hug her friend around the neck.

"Aw, thanks Maxi. Glad to see you care about who I sleep with." she said, giggling.

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, yeah."

Then she leaned closer and whispered into his audio, "If you or Silver tell anyone about this, I will make sure that they never find the bodies. Got it?"

He shivered in fear and quickly nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Then, she turned him around and booted him in the aft.

"Alright, now get. I've got business to do."

Maximum mumbled, "More like someone..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Then, he ran out of the Grimlock's private quarters as fast as his legs could carry him, the heavy metal-plated door closing behind him.

Behind her, Shrapnel felt Grimlock run his lips along her neck, making her gasp. Her cheeks radiated heat and she giggled.

"Hhm, how about a morning quickie?"

She groaned when her lover's heated interfacing panel rubbed against her's.

"How could I resist an offer?"

His chuckle boomed and she turned her helm to kiss him deeply as his digits dipped below her plating, teasing wires and tickling her protoform.

What a way to start a morning after.

* * *

**Sometimes it's just better to let sleeping dogs lie, Maximum.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bang Bang  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Fem!Shrapnel/Grimlock  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Universe:** Prime AU – _"Three Little Words" _and_ "Take My Spark" _Universe  
**Warnings:** AU, f/m, language, FoC spoilers

**Songs of Inspiration:**  
_"Bang Bang" _by_ 3OH!3_  
_"Alejandro" _by_ Lady Gaga_

**Author's Note:** Aw, adorable father-daughter moments! Don't you love them? Not so much me because I don't have one, nor do I want one. But nonetheless, those moments are simply adorable between these two. Anyways, another request for Speedy! This one was bit tougher to write around the middle, but once I got towards the end, the juices began flowing and it became easier to write. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Bang Bang – Part 3**

* * *

"So, when were you planning on telling about this?"

Hardshell and Shrapnel held a hard stare as a few tense moment passed. The Insecticon femme had her arms crossed in front of her upper chassis, her stance unmoving. The mech, a few inches taller, stood in front her, looking down. They shared intense optic contact for another moment for one of them spoke.

"Well?"

"What does it matter to you?"

The typical father-teenage-daughter argument.

* * *

"_Holy slag, Silv! Can you believe that?"_

"_Believe what?"_

"_Shrap and the lizard, together. It's just..."_

"_Maximum, I think you're overreacting to all this. Shrapnel is a grown femme she can date who she pleases."_

"_I know, Silv. But I can't help but be a bit protective. We've been best friends ever since we were sparklings."_

"_Yes, Maxi, I know. But she's grown up and so have you. One would think that you were her dad." Silversun laughed._

"_What was that about me?"_

_Maximum and Silversun stiffened when they heard his voice. The two mechs slowly turned and if they would sweat, they would have puddles around their pedes on the floor. _

"_N-Nothing sir, nothing at all!"_

_One glare from Hardshell sent shivers down Maximum's spinal struts._

"You sure about that?"

_He glanced at Silversun, who looked just as equally terrified of their friend's overprotective sire, and the silver mech shrugged his shoulders._

"_Uh, well... it's about Shrapnel, and-"_

"_What about my daughter?"_

"_U-uh... well. You see, Silv and I went to go get Grimlock this morning for early training, but when we went to get him up, his door was locked so we–"_

"_You mean you, Maxi."_

_The youngest son of the Prime glared slightly at his partner before continuing. "–I had to literally kick the door in. That's when I saw him laying on his bed with... your daughter, Shrapnel."_

_Everything was incredibly quiet and tense, and one could feel the room heat up as the Insecticon's rage grew within._

"_WHHHAAAAAAAAAT?"_

* * *

"Dad, you're overreacting."

Hardshell's optic twitched slightly.

"Overreacting? Overreacting?! I have every right to be upset about this, Shrapnel. You are my daughter and you're... ugh, I can't even say the word! With a dinobot! With one of the most powerful dinobots in existence! Do you know what that mech has done to our kind! He threw grenades at me and smashed my face into a computer scanner back on Cybertron, and you're.." Hardshell shivered at the thought.

Shrapnel sighed. "Dad, please. You really are overreacting. Grimlock's not like that. At least, not anymore. He's sweet and caring and funny. He's not a bad mech. He has his demons and so do you, so who are you to judge? He's made mistakes and you have, too. You don't even have to like him. All you have to do is respect him, and respect my decision for being with him."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Shrapnel, you are my daughter. I know you've grown up. Too fast, if you ask me. But no matter how old you are, you'll still be my baby girl. I'm just afraid that you're going to get hurt, and I'm just a little overprotective of those I care about."

"A little?"

"That's not the point."

The two shared a laugh.

"The point is, it's my duty as your father to make sure you're happy and safe. Plus, it's my job to harass you and your new boyfriend. Another one of my fraternal duties."

Shrapnel laughed again. "Well, you'd be doing your duty as a father by accepting Grimlock and letting him be in my life. He makes me happy and he protects me as much as you do."

She smiled at him and her optics shined, giving her father that infamous "puppy eyes and spark-melting smile" trick that every daughter used on their father.

Hardshell sighed, then smiled. "How could I deny you something, or in this case, someone who makes you happy?"

Shrapnel gave him a huge smile, then wrapped her arms around his thick neck. "Thanks, daddy! I love you!"

The large mech grinned and wrapped one arm around his daughter's waist. "I love you, too."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'm also planning another chapter when Grimlock and Hardshell meet without... wanting to kill each other, haha. Anyways, to understand that whole "threw grenades at me and shoved my face into a computer scanner" thing, you gotta play Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Excellent game, 10/10 would recommend.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bang Bang  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Fem!Shrapnel/Grimlock  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Universe:** Prime AU –_ "Three Little Words" _and_ "Take My Spark" _Universe  
**Warnings:** AU, f/m, language, FoC spoilers

**Songs of Inspiration:**  
_"Uptown Girl" _by_ Billy Joel_

**Author's Note:** Another chapter that I wrote up pretty quick. I've got quite a few muses going haywire and I hope to keep these juices flowing. I've gone back to therapy and I've been feeling a lot better lately. Not completely well, but better than I was before. The ending to this is also quite funny, or to me it is. Haha. Anyways, thanks so much for your support, Speedy! It means a lot to me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bang Bang – Part 4**

* * *

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior."

Hardshell grunted when his daughter rubbed a cloth over his temporal plating, wiping any dirt that may had been present. The larger mech groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Shrapnel, please. Don't tell me your nervous?"

His daughter shot him a look. "Nervous? Of course not. The only thing I'm worried about is you two tearing the entire base apart."

Her father chuckled lightly. "Oh, my little firefly, I'm not going to do anything to him. I promise." Hardshell lifted his hand up to show the honor in his word. The honor in which Shrapnel believed none of.

"Your digits are crossed behind your back."

The Insecticon was silent before giving his daughter a crooked smile.

She sighed in slight irritation. "I mean it, dad."

"I know, my sweet honey comb. But you know, it's my job as a–"

"Yes, yes, I know. It's your duty as a father and blah blah blah I get it."

The small family shared a laugh before Shrapnel patted her father on the shoulder.

"Alright, looks like my work here is done. Now to go see if Grimlock is ready. See you in a bit, Daddy!" Shrapnel called as she jogged off, leaving her father to laugh lightly on his own.

"And remember, best behavior!"

"Alright, alright. I'll... try."

The femme glared half-heartedly at her sire before running off to see if her boyfriend was ready to meet her father, and if everyone else was ready in the base to stop them if need be.

* * *

"Gah, babe! Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, not quit acting like a sparkling and hold still before I make you."

The Dinobot leader stilled in his chair, his back hunched and his body slouched with arms crossed over his upper chassis as Shrapnel rubbed his shoulder and facial plating with a clean cloth, wiping away the dirt and grime, leaving behind shining and gleaming plating.

The Insecticon femme smiled when finally satisfied with her work and pulled back.

"Now Grimlock, I want you on your best behavior."

"Now what makes you think that I won't be on my best behavior?"

She glared at him.

"Okay, you got me. But I'll try my best, babe. I promise."

"Yeah, my dad tried to tell me the same thing. Now uncross your fingers behind your back."

Grimlock glanced back and forth before pulling his servo from behind his back, his fingers uncrossing. He laughed breathlessly and looked at the floor. The Dinobot sighed and felt Shrapnel place a servo on his face, pulling him up to look at her. They shared a smiled before she pecked him on the lips.

"Come on, let's go."

Grimlock sighed hesitantly before standing, taking Shrapnel's servo in his before walking out of his private quarters.

Soon to be their private quarters.

* * *

Surprisingly, their meeting went well. No fire, no screeching, no destruction caused by inner hatred for each other.

Only once did things become tense.

"_Daddy, you already know Grimlock."_

"_How could I forget?" malice laced within the Insecticon's voice._

"_Daddy, please. I said be–"_

"_You sure you wanna bring that up, pe–"_

"_Alright, that's enough!"_

"_Yes, darling." they both said in unison._

Although, after that, everything went smoothly. Except Shrapnel did catch the two glare at each other when they thought she wasn't looking, and it only took a glare from her to get them to behave.

She smiled as she sat next to Grimlock as they ate dinner, only partially listening to her father and her boyfriend talk about Primus knows what.

The only thing she could think about was the fact that she had both her father and the almighty leader of the Dinobots wrapped around her finger. Not like she needed them, she wanted them.

Shrapnel was a strong independent Insecticon femme who don't need no mech, whether that mech be her own father or mech that could turn into a prehistoric dinosaur from a planet that wasn't native to her species.


End file.
